1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus including a speaker and a control method thereof which controls the speaker to output a sound wave adjusted according to an installation condition of the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in technology, display apparatuses are becoming slimmer. To be slimmer, a speaker is generally disposed in a rear side of the display apparatus. Depending on an installation location of the display apparatus, i.e., depending on whether a wall-mounted or desktop display apparatus, a sound wave output by the speaker which is provided in the rear side of the display apparatus may be deteriorated in sound quality.